Hill Harper
| birth_place = Iowa City, Iowa, U.S. | othername = F. Hill Harper | yearsactive = 1993–present | occupation = Actor | yearsactive = 1988-present | known_for = appearance as Dr. Sheldon Hawkes on CBS-TV's CSI:NY series and Dr. Marcus Andrews on ABC's The Good Doctor. | character = Aaron Mitchell in 6 episodes of MWC in Season 8 }} Hill Harper (born May 17, 1966) appears in six episodes as Aaron Mitchell, a recent Polk High football star who works at Gary's Shoes with Al Bundy in Season 8 of Married with Children. An alumnus of Harvard Law School, he is best known for his portrayal of Dr. Sheldon Hawkes in the CBS crime-drama CSI: NY and Dr. Marcus Andrews in ABC medical drama series The Good Doctor. Acting career Harper broke into both film and television in 1993, doing recurring work on MWC and making his film debut in the short Confessions of a Dog. He had his first substantial role in a feature in Spike Lee's Get on the Bus (1996), which cast him as a UCLA Film school student riding a bus to the Million Man March in Washington, D.C. He went on to further demonstrate his versatility in such films as Christopher Scott Cherot's Hav Plenty (1997) and Lee's He Got Game (1998), the former of which featured him as an egotistica pop - R&B singer. His profile subsequently rose on both the mainstream and independent film circuits, thanks to roles in films ranging from Beloved (1998) to the independent romantic comedy Loving Jezebel (1999) to The Skulls (2000), an entry into the teen thriller genre. Harper did some of his most acclaimed work in Jordan Walker-Pearlman's The Visit (2000), an independent drama in which he starred as a prisoner dying of AIDS who tries to put his life back together.Scott, A. O. (December 15, 2000). "Overcoming Bitterness On the Way to Redemption". The New York Times. Retrieved November 30, 2011. His best-known role to date is that of coroner-turned-forensic crime scene investigator Dr. Sheldon Hawkes on the CBS-TV crime drama CSI: NY. He worked in the series for nine seasons. He also portrayed Leshem in the 2010 Syfy original movie Stonehenge Apocalypse.Foywonder (June 9, 2010). "Watch a Preview of the Stonehenge Apocalypse!". DreadCentral. Retrieved June 10, 2010. In February 2013 it was announced that Harper would be leaving CSI: NY and joining the cast of Covert Affairs as a series regular.Ng, Philiana (February 22, 2013). [http://www.hollywoodreporter.com/live-feed/csi-nys-hill-harper-covert-423425 "CSI: NY Star Hill Harper Joins Covert Affairs as Series Regular"]. The Hollywood Reporter. Retrieved February 22, 2013. Writing career and political advocacy Harper is the author of several books: Letters to a Young Brother: MANifest Your Destiny, published in 2006, Letters to a Young Sister: DeFINE Your Destiny, published in 2008 and How Men and Women Can Build Loving, Trusting Relationships, published in 2010. His fourth book, The Wealth Cure: Putting Money in Its Place, was published in 2011. In January 2008, he participated in "Yes We Can", a music video supporting Barack Obama, produced by will.i.am. Harper is a member of the Obama for America National Finance Committee."Obama for America National Finance Committee". George Washington University. Retrieved June 1, 2008. As of October 2009, Hill has made several contributions to political candidates, exclusively to Democrats. Harper endorsed the 10,000 Bookbags"Support Our 10,000 Bookbag Giveaway on 8.8.09". The Life Center – Urban Change. Retrieved November 30, 2011. back to school backpack campaign to help local disadvantaged children with Urban Change Ministries founder Pastor Jay Cameron of the Life Center and R&B singer Ginuwine.Pendleton, Tonya (August 12, 2009). "Ginuwine, Hill Harper Lead Back-to-School Effort". BlackAmericaWeb.com. Retrieved November 30, 2011. Personal life While writing his fourth book, Hill was diagnosed with thyroid cancer. After treatment, he was given a clean bill of health.Rhone, Nedra (August 22, 2011). "Actor Hill Harper cures his health and America's wealth". The Atlanta Journal-Constitution. Retrieved August 23, 2011. References External links *Manifest Your Destiny * *[http://www.cbs.com/shows/csi_ny/cast/5830/?pg=1 Hill Harper – CSI: NY Cast] at CBS *Hill Harper at the CSI: NY Fan Wiki Category:Actors Category:Recurring Cast